Guardians
by FirebirdXoX
Summary: Welcome to LGHQ-or Legendary Guardians HQ. We provide you with the money, tools, and technology. You must have quick wit, courage, strength, and the ability to kill when necessary.R&R? DISCONTINUED FOR TIME-BEING. PM if you read it and want it continued
1. The Awakening

Chapter 1:

The Awakening

The hospital was dark, and quiet. There was the occasional beep of an IV machine, but that was it. Dr. Hoover typed away on his computer, e-mailing his girlfriend. At 56, he was very aware he was considered a cradle-robber. The young girl, Karley, was 23 and a platinum blonde. Not to mention she had invested her life savings in plastic surgery. Hoover sighed blissfully. This was his favorite time of the night. Nothing to do but visit a few flat-liners every now and again. But since it was the middle of the night; most patient's families weren't there, and it was always just easier to pull the plug and say something terrible occurred. Saved money that way.

He had just lit his pipe when the door to his office burst open. A young nurse, who didn't yet understand the lack of urgency in this business, was huffing and puffing. "Coma patient… Wing 2A… woke up!" his young face was filled with glee. "She pulled through!" Hoover pushed past the overly excited kid and strode down the hall. He hadn't visited this patient in years. She had no family, no life. She was only still alive because she worked for the government. Wing 2A was the nearest wing to his office. He walked into the room, shaking his head; wondering whatever could have possessed him to become a doctor.

* * *

The girl blinked at Hoover as he leaned against the wall; staring at her with little interest. Her eyelids felt heavy, her throat; scratchy and unbearably dry. Her lips were terribly chapped, fingernails long enough to claw someone, and her hair was terribly overgrown and matted, tangled, and filthy.

Hoover sat down next to her bed and held a clipboard.

"Glad to see you're awake, Ms. Stone. We were beginning to think we should pull the plug, seeing as you have no family to protest."

She gulped. He was right.

"Go to hell," she growled in a raspy, underused voice.

"You seem pleasant," he mumbled.

"...How long was I out?"

Hoover laughed. He got such amusement out of coma patients.

"You've been in a coma for nearly two years now, Ms. Stone."

The woman grasped the bedrail and felt sick.

"W-where are my Pokemon!?" she demanded; voice shaky.

The doctor nodded towards the bedside table and an elderly nurse opened the drawer, and held out 4 Poke Balls. She clutched them to her chest; holding all that she had left.

"You assholes left them in their Poke Balls!? Have they been out to stretch your legs at all, or to eat?" she screamed.

"That's not in the job description, Ms. Stone. So, no."

His condescending tone flushed her face bright red, and her long, brittle fingernails dug into her skin in anger.

"Now.. if you would let me continue with my job…"

He flipped through the pages on his clipboard and then took a pen out of his pocket.

"Now, let's see how much you remember about yourself…"

"My name is Jade Stone, I'm 19… erm, 21. I own four Pokemon, my Birthday is September 23, I have no existing family, I work for the government, and I hate cocky, pompous, arrogant bastards."

Hoover didn't flinch.

"So in other words, get the fuck away from me."

The doctor clicked his pen and stood up abruptly. "I think we're finished here. She'll be ready for physical therapy in 48 hours. Until then, she's your headache, Agnes."

The elderly nurse whom had retrieved Jade's Poke Balls smiled. "I'll try to deal with her, sir," she joked.

Hoover then exited; and followed a new nurse to the lounge. Staring at her breasts, he spoke in a highly seductive voice. "Good evening, Jenifer. I hear you were looking for a raise?" She grinned.

* * *

Jade gripped her bedrail; her heart wrenched. _Two years?_ She began to shake uncontrollably.

"A-Agnes… that's your name, isn't it?" stammered Jade; not sure where to begin.

"Yes dearie," sighed the nurse. "And don't mind that old asshole doctor. I took your Pokemon outside once every two weeks. I hope you don't mind. I felt terrible with them being cooped up in there all alone." She brought fresh linen to the shivering Jade.

"T-Thank you," said Jade softly. "Would you mind…"

"Not at all. Ring the bell if you need me."

Agnes shuffled out of the room, shaking her head. Poor child.

Jade stared at her Poke Balls. Would they want anything to do with her anymore?

"Bolt, c'mon out," she yelled.

At first, the Manetric looked around in confusion. But then… then he saw her.

"Mane, Manetric!" it cried. He leaped onto her bed and licked her face many times.

"I missed you too, Bolt," she whispered.

Her oldest and dearest friend stared into her eyes with unconditional love.

"Cain, join the reunion," she cried, as she let out her Lucario.

His eyes bulged at the sight of her.

_"I… I thought you were dead, mistress,"_ he confessed to her telepathically; voice cracking with emotion.

"Love you too, Cain."

He nodded; his eyes explaining his worry about her.

"Blade, you too!"

A Kabutops appeared in a flash of pink light and blinked at her, before making a clicking sound; equal to a cats purr in meaning. Still clicking, he ran to her and nuzzled her with his bony head; seeing as his jagged scythes prevented a hug. He looked ancient, but Blade was in fact the youngest member on her team; at only 4 years old. Jade looked at her last Poke Ball in dismay. Apollo, her Dragonite, would never fit in the room. But the window…

"Cain, let Apollo out."

She nodded at the window, and he leaped agilely over to her, grabbed his friends Ball, and tossed it out the window into the night sky. The skilled Lucario then used Psychic to catch the ball before it fell. The Dragonite yawned and stretched in mid-air, before freezing. His eyes bulged at the sight of his trainer.

"Aruu…" he cried. Jade smiled. How she loved her gentle giant.

"Good to see you guys… sorry I was gone so long."

Bolt curled up on top of her legs. Cain and Blade took the two off-white stained arm chairs, and Apollo was allowed to fly the sky; free to return when he was tired. Jade smiled as she watched him flip in the sky, before nose-diving and then coasting along; heading for a stretch of woods. Jade felt tired… so tired. Afraid to close her eyes, though, she turned on the TV- determined to catch up on the worlds events. She watched a story on a Gyarados rampage in Cianwood City when a gentle knocking came at her door. Cain picked up on her nervousness and formed an Aura Sphere in his paws, watching the door intently. Blade hid quietly in the shadows, ready to lob off the head of anyone if they attacked his weakened trainer. Bolt stayed in his spot on her lap; snarling, with electricity snapping around him.

Jade looked at her Pokemon solemnly. They had been trained to give their lives for her. Bolt had been her starter when she began her journey as a League challenger in Hoenn. When she failed to hold her temper and killed a member of Team Magma when they held her hostage, an agency from the government had gotten involved, and pardoned her sentence, as long as she joined them. So Bolt and her two other Pokemon she had caught, a Dratini and a Riolu, traveled across the sea on a private boat to Johto, where she became the youngest, and only female, member.

Jade sighed. They had never been given the chance to be regular Pokemon!

A little regretful, Jade managed to get out a "Come in."

The door burst open to reveal a very tall man. His skin was darker than the night sky, and his voice boomed like thunder.

"Good to see you awake, Agent Stone," he said. The Pokemon all relaxed, and Jade had never been so relieved to see her Boss.

"Hey Jerry. Thanks for not pulling the plug. Maybe you're not as big of an asshole as I thought you were," she rasped.

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he repressed it.

"When you get out of therapy, come to the headquarters. There's, uh… something I need to give you."

The tree of a man nodded to Jade, then to her Pokemon, before exiting the room. Jade sighed and rang her bell. Agnes bustled in a few moments later, before winking at the Pokemon she had watched over for two years.

"Nice to see you, Miss Stone. Can I get you anything?" Jade nodded.

"I'll need a brush, some scissors, shampoo, a razor, and a towel."

Agnes nodded, and grabbed the items and put them in the bathroom, before turning to Jade.

"Uh… will you be needing assistance into the tub?" Jade shook her head. Agnes bustled out.

Jade snapped her finger, and Bolt leaped off the bed and onto the floor near her side. Cain assisted her onto the large wolf's back, and she held onto Bolt's fur weakly. Bolt moved her into the small bathroom, and then Cain easily lifted her into the tub. Blade watched helplessly from the door; his scythes once again preventing his help.

"Thank you, boys," whispered Jade once she was situated; dismissing them back to her room.

Before undressing, she fumbled for the golden necklace encircling her neck. She blew the whistle; summoning Apollo. Moments later, she heard the Dragonite approach the window.

"Apollo, take the others out with you. You boys go find yourself some food, and enjoy your time outside. But stay together. I'll summon you with the whistle when you need to return."

Cain nodded; knowing she meant what she said.

_"Be careful, mistress. Don't get into any further trouble." _

He and Blade carefully climbed onto Apollo's back and waited for Bolt.

Bolt looked longingly at his owner, who sat awkwardly in the bathtub. How could he leave her so soon; after just seeing her again?

"That's an order, Bolt," she said crossly.

He whimpered at her, before walking over and licking her cheek.

"I'll be okay, buddy, I promise," she said in a softer tone. "Now go on; get some exercise and have some fun. I'll see you soon."

He whined once more, before turning and trotting out of the bathroom, and leaping out the window to be caught by the stationary Dragonite. Jade waited before she could no longer hear the beating of the dragon's wings, before running the water. She bathed for nearly an hour, and felt some of her former strength return to her. After her bath, she tackled the task of combing out the mats and tangles of her hair. After half an hour of frustration, she broke down sobbing. She pulled herself up to the sink and grabbed the scissors.

Jade Stone had always held pride in her long, wavy, coffee-colored hair. It had fallen all the way down, past her hips. She cringed as she cut the first chunk off. Emotion filled her up.

Her sister had worked at a salon to pay the bills, and had taught her how to cut her hair. The thick locks fell in a heap on the floor. She stared at herself… with her same boring hairstyle, and quickly whacked off another section to form some bangs. A satisfied as she could be with her new hairstyle, she finished combing it out and used the scissors to trim up her overgrown nails. When she was finished, she collapsed onto the floor; weary and weak. She blew the silent whistle, and her Pokemon returned in under 15 minutes; to find her cold, wet, and exhausted on the floor.

She was in her towel, and Cain propped her up as she slipped back into the hospital-issued gown. Then, Bolt once again carried her across the room. When she was back in her bed; all fear of sleep melted away due to pure exhaustion. Eight eyes stared at her with deep concern (Apollo could fit his head through the window) as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep; but this one would only last until morning, this time.

* * *

A big Thank you to Charizard Morph for the constructive criticism and for taking the time to read&review. Chapter 2 is here!!!!


	2. Forgotten Truth

Chapter 2: Forgotten Truth

Two months later, Jade felt free. She had regained all her muscle tone (thanks to the specialized steroids Agnes smuggled for her). She was strong enough to work out on a daily basis, and no longer became easily lightheaded. The only memory of the incident was a long scar that ran from the top of her nose down past her left ear lobe; narrowly missing her eye. She had come to love her new hairstyle that only reached to her middle back. And she was ready to leave the damned hospital; and rejoin Clint and Ivy; her partners before the incident. She loved him so, so much. And Ivy, his Sceptile, was like her sister.

She gently laid what little she had in her worn out trainer's bag, and recalled Blade and Bolt reluctantly. She left a note for Agnes, and whatever money she had left. Then, she leaped onto Apollo's back, followed by Cain, and she nearly screamed with anticipation. She loved flying; especially on Apollo; with Cain sitting directly behind her.

Apollo launched off the ground; and soared up and over the hospital. Jade nearly cried. She was finally free. Apollo swooped down to a lake and flew only inches above it, then tilted and let his left wing make a ripple in the smooth surface. Then; Apollo skyrocketed up into the night sky, far above the clouds. When it became hard for Cain and Jade to breath, he tucked his wings to his sides and spiraled straight down in a nosedive. Jade felt the light Psychic energy rippling from Cain as he held her and himself safely on the mighty dragon's back. When Apollo had plummeted too close to the ground for comfort, he spread his wings and began flapping.

"Now," giggled Jade, "no more fooling around. Let's drop by the LGHQ and pay Jerry his requested visit."

She relaxed and lay with the back of her head resting up against the back of Apollo's neck. She folded her arms and sighed; as she watched the stars whip by. Cain was ever alert; ready to protect his mistress at any cost.

It wasn't too long before Mt. Silver appeared in the distance; the silvery haze surrounding it unmistakable. A nostalgic tear fell from Jade's dark green eyes.

"Faster, Apollo! Give it all you got!"

The Dragonite, whom had been merely drifting along, dove to gain speed, before taking off like a bottle rocket; quickly narrowing the space between them and the base.

* * *

An hour later, Jade was sitting across from Jerry, sipping on mint tea. Her Pokemon had had to be recalled; Jerry was the equivalent of Howie Mandel when it came to germs. The room was immaculately clean, in fact, was made of polished steel, silver, and chrome. The silver from the mountain itself, and the other metals imported from Iron Island.

Jerry set down his tea and cleared his throat. He hated being the boss right about now. He popped his knuckles and stared sadly at Jade as she told him of her flight there. She never noticed the single tear that streaked down his dark cheek.

He loved her like his daughter. Granted, his skin was the color of chocolate, and hers… pale and fair. But he had taken her in, seeing potential. Now; he was going to break his best agent's heart. He would wait a minute, though. He had worried about her so, so much…

"...And then Apollo almost hit a tree when landing in the valley… seriously, you need to get a damn landing ramp, or something!"

She took another sip of her tea and sighed; wondering where Clint was. Had he found someone else? Why in the world would her best friend not have visited her for a month? Wasn't he happy she was alive, and excited to talk to her after two years? Jerry was twiddling his thumbs. "What's up?" she asked. Maybe he knew something about Clint. She wished Cain was out of his ball; he could find out Jerry's aura.

"Jade… there's something I… something I need to tell you." He scooted over and took her hand.

_Oh hell, what is THIS?_

"Jade… when you and Clint were attacked, he didn't make it."

She stiffened immediately, and then recoiled as if burned.

"St-stop fucking joking, Jerry!" she cried. "They told me what happened, the doctors did! They said I fell from the TurboJet and busted open my head!"

She was shaking all over; completely panicked. Jerry calmly told her what she had forgotten.

"Jade- it was no TurboJet accident. You and Clint were assigned to scope out a factory that were developing machines to kill off the entire land of Orre. You were sent without your Pokemon to Phenac City; as a vacationing couple. But they figured it out, and they attacked you both. You managed to snap three necks bare-handed before…. you got that scar from a machete, not a TurboJet fall. You got lucky it only clipped you. You lost a lot of blood, though, and were then shot in the head by their leader. Clint leaped onto the guy, and they stabbed each other at the same time. The man was wearing a bullet-proof vest, but… stubborn ol' Clint. He hadn't put it on. The man fled- thinking it had pierced his armor, and Clint was able to fling his knife at him. It sliced his back from left shoulder blade to right hip. Clint wrote this for you… and he died moments later."

He laid the note on the table, before getting up and leaving the room; letting her sort things out.

Jade sat motionless; taking in her lost memories. She carefully picked up the note, and felt it's smooth texture. She didn't flinch when blood began to ooze from a paper cut on her index finger. _He's dead… he's really dead!_ She screamed to the heavens and sobbed uncontrollably. Jerry listened from the other room; tears quietly dripping into the glass of tea he had poured. He heard her throw up, sputter, and then scream again. His natural impulse to go clean up the mess had temporarily vanished. He now yearned to know how to help her.

How _could_ he help her?

* * *

Thanks to all who take the time to read my stories. Next update should follow soon- but it all rests on my busy schedule. Critiscism/Positive Reviews are both appreciated- i like to know what i'm doing right and wrong. God Bless!


	3. Decisions

Chapter 3:

Decisions

_Jade-_

_I'm dying; I'm sure of it. I feel… strangely at peace. It's weird… I always thought when I died, I'd be really scared. I'm not scared of dying, Jade. But I'm scared… scared you won't make it. I've managed to press the emergency button- I can hear sirens in the distance. I hope you get this letter; because that will insure I get my dying wish… It's getting harder to write, my love. Take care of Ivy for me, okay? Help each other through this. I love you. Goodnight, sweet angel._

* * *

Jade stared blankly at the note for awhile, before folding it gently and pocketing it. Clint was gone. He was _really_ gone. How could she continue working without him and Ivy as her partners?

Jade bolted up; suddenly alert. _Ivy!_ She shakily called to Jerry. He got himself composed, and walked into sight. She noticed, to her slight amusement, that he didn't seem to notice her mess on his floor.

"Where's Ivy?" she squeaked.

Her dignified manner had long since vanished.

"I need her in my party. She was like a part of him…" She trailed off when he shook his head slowly.

"Jade, she died of grief eight months ago. It was her choice to not continue living. I'm sorry, Jade."

Every last bit of hope drained away from her face in an instant. Her shallow, underused well of tears, had long since dried up; so she didn't weep. The pain of losing them both, however; showed in her sorrowful eyes. The familiar spark had vanished.

"She did, however, give birth to an egg."

Jade slowly looked up as Jerry offered her his hand. "Would you like to meet your newest team member?"

She slowly nodded her head.

* * *

They walked through the rest of Jerry's living quarters and entered the "base" of LGHQ. White walls and linoleum floors made it nearly impossibly bright in the wide hallway. There were many silver doors lining the long hall, and they were heading to the last door on the left. Jade knew the last six rooms in the hall were training rooms. They were rooms that naturally made the tested Pokemon become nearly immortal among their species. Some called it EV training, but Jade called it technology.

Jerry rested his huge palm on the door scanner until it beeped; revealing a pure white lab room. They continued, and found a glass fighting arena. There were cannons everywhere, and they were firing tennis balls rapidly. That's when Jade noticed a green blur dodging the balls by gliding, leaping, and literally flipping off the walls. Jerry nodded to one of the staff and they pressed the intercom button.

"Cease fire," the short man in a lab coat barked.

The cannons stilled, and a Grovyle gracefully landed in the middle of the arena. Jade could see his eyes rippling with glee. He had obviously enjoyed his training session. Two of the staff motioned to the Pokemon, and he leaped into the air and glided out to meet Jade. His regal appearance reminded her so much of Ivy, she had to look away.

"And what is his name?" she asked blankly.

"Now, Jade. You know we wouldn't name him for you. That's up for you to decide."

She rested her eyes on him and wondered at his prowess. Treecko had been the starter she had wanted when she started her journey in Hoenn. But things never work out the way you want them. She was thoughtful for a moment, stretching her mind back to when she was 14, and starting her journey. What had she wanted to name the Treecko she never got? Then, she chuckled to herself. She had wanted to name it Emerald. The name had been graceful, and docile. But the eyes she stared into were full of cunning, intelligence, and dangerous beauty. True; a Sceptile would be graceful and docile as well, but she needed a name that reflected it's true power…

"I can't decide yet. For now; you remain Grovyle."

She thought maybe she saw a tinge of hurt in his cat-like yellow eyes, but then again; his eyes seemed to forever be gleaming with mischief.

"I know this is a painful question, Jade, but desperate times call for desperate measures…" He paused to see her reaction, but she was too busy staring wistfully at Grovyle.

"Continue, Jerry," she mumbled. He cleared his throat.

"I know you don't normally watch the news, Jade, so you probably won't have hear of them, but there is a new organization out. They're called the Dark Riders."

She nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"The female members ride Altaria, and the male members ride Garchomps. Followers of this organization who are on missions ride Skarmory. They complete missions as a sort of initiation task and are then admitted."

He took a sip of his tea, and waited before continuing.

"You're wondering how soon I'll be able to take missions again, is that it?" He shifted uncomfortably.

The huge tree of a man had always felt intimidated by Jade's piercing emerald eyes.

"Yes, Jade. Have you noticed that our guard ranks are lowered, now?"

She nodded in acknowledgement; though her eyes followed Grovyle. He was staring out the large lab window; watching a practice battle commence in the cover of the mountain. She could see his limbs twitch every now and then; no doubt visualizing himself in the battle. He was perfect.

Jerry had noticed her watching her new team member and waited patiently. When she returned her attention to him, he continued quickly.

"We're having to send our guards to either recruit new members or to join the force. Zachariah Slay is the leader of the Dark Riders. One of our spies has confirmed that Slay is developing a mechanism that should completely alter legendaries; bending their minds to follow him. The downside is; only legendaries that have _naturally _become corrupt are vulnerable. The rest are going to be killed off by his thousands of troops and the corrupt legendaries. What we need you to do is to heavily protect the targeted legendaries and hide them away. And the corrupt ones… you'll be expected to make decisions, Jade. Tough ones. You now will have to be capable of determining which are corrupt, and which are not, and killing those deemed corrupt."

Jerry had her full attention now. _This is not good._ Jane's thoughts showed in her eyes; worried, yet determined. Jade knew what her organization stood for; protecting the legendaries. They were needed to keep nature in balance. But now… her job title entailed much more; decisive action. How could she kill a legendary off just because she wasn't sure of it's loyalties? This was much bigger than her previous work; protecting a town, a Safari Zone, and chasing Pokemon Collectors away from the caves of legendaries. Her new job was to protect the world from total imbalance.

Jade felt terribly small as she uttered the words "I'm in."

* * *

This chapter was pretty heavy. We should see some action in the next chapter; but i won't rush the story. Please review


	4. Need for Speed

Chapter 4:

Need for Speed

Sheer exhilaration has been known to melt away grief. This was especially true in Jade's case. Her new assignment would keep her so terribly busy; she wouldn't be able to find time to grieve. So when Jerry showed her the new and improved TurboJet, she felt like a giddy young kid again.

"The new and improved TurboJet," exclaimed Jerry, pulling off a shiny black cover.

He revealed a dark emerald green metallic motorcycle; the kind that requires an arms forward posture. The wheels had more tread than normal, and there were nearly 40 different buttons to operate it.

"We had metallic emerald specially made," Jerry said.

Green was of course Jade's favorite color.

"It's beautiful," began Jade, "but what's so new and improved about it? Besides the personalized color, I mean."

"Hop on."

Jade carefully crawled on and sighed. She had missed the TurboJet so very much.

"Press the blue oval button."

After a few minutes of searching for the correct button, Jade found it, and pressed it. The TurboJet shifted beneath her; dark green metal cool as it brushed against her skin. She watched in amazement as it completed it's transformation.

"It… it doubles as a jet ski?" she stammered.

"Mmmhmm… makes aquatic missions much easier, don't you agree?"

She nodded. "Much easier. Good improvement."

Jerry smiled triumphantly.

"But… my old bike… Cain would always…"

Jerry sighed and pressed a lime green square button; reverting back to bike form.

"We made sure to make the seat on this bike extra long; just so you can have your precious Lucario ride along with you."

He lit a cigar and puffed on it heavily. "Now, Agent Stone. Does it rise to your standards?"

She grinned and hopped back on.

"It's terrific."

She started it up and took off down the test strip. Her coffee-colored hair flowed behind her; exhilaration wearing away at the grief that had built up since her recovery. She floored it, and was happy to know the new TurboJet exceeded the original's top speed. The test strip ended all to soon, and she whipped it around and zoomed back. She killed it and got off again; hair tousled and eyes gleaming like they hadn't since her flight to Mt. Silver.

"That was excellent. I'm sold."

He puffed his cigar in response and threw her a jumble of green and black clothes.

"The suit comes with it. It's not only a bike suit; it's waterproof. For the jet ski part."

She stroked the smooth material, before draping it over her bike; just in time to catch the matching helmet he tossed at her.

"You better wear that fucking helmet, Jade. We don't have much for funding; we might pull the plug next time."

She smiled and threw her arms around him. His dark skin hid his blushing.

"So… can I go now?" Jerry chuckled; relieved she had let go of the embrace and that she was so eager for her mission. He hated feeling awkward almost more than germs.

_Oh shit. I still have vomit to clean up!_

Jade wasn't a mind reader; so when he grimaced she assumed it was at her.

"Oh o_kay_; I'll wait a little bit. But I'm leaving by tonight!" she insisted.

"I, uh… have something to take care of. Go get your Grovyle and meet me in… my living quarters."

He looked terribly distracted; and he puffed his cigar so hard Jade felt she had to intervene. She jerked it out of his mouth and flung it onto the concrete; stomping out the embers.

"You were supposed to smoke the damn thing, not swallow it." He abruptly turned and strode away.

Jade walked back inside and walked over to one of the staff. But… there was something about the red, frizzy afro-like hair.

"Haden?"

The male in the long white lab coat whirled.

"Jade! How are ya?"

They embraced, and he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. His freckled face and childish features fooled many; but he was the genius behind all of the technology at LGHQ. Well, technically, he and his twin were.

"Where's Heather?" she asked; not used to seeing him without his identical twin sister.

He shrugged, "She's out running some errands in Blackthorn City."

Jade and him chatted lightly for a few minutes, before they headed over to the huge glass training arena.

"You've got a keeper," Haden explained, nodding at Grovyle. "He doesn't leave that arena. He loves to fight."

Jade smiled. "Where's his Poke Ball?"

Haden smirked.

"Depends. Do you have an extra on hand?" Jade narrowed her eyes.

"You mean I gotta catch the little shit?"

"That would be correct," said Haden; cleaning a smudge off his tiny rectangular glasses.

"My Pokemon'll kill the little guy. What level is he on, anyways?"

He shrugged. "Well, he hasn't evolved yet, so I'd say, oh, I dunno… maybe… mid twenties?"

"Well shit."

Jade decided whom would do the least damage and decided a few well-aimed water attacks wouldn't kill it off. She would use Blade. She had to be careful with Ivy's kid.

"Lemme guess; we're doing it in the glass arena?"

Haden laughed. "You got it! Give him the homefield advantage, ya know."

* * *

_That's one fast little fucker._

"Blade, quick, Hydro Pump!"

The Kabutops faithfully fired a powerful torrent of water at Grovyle; who was perched in the upper left corner of the giant glass case. But as the water was about to hit him, he launched out of the corner and glided over Blade's head; firing a Bullet Seed before landing in the opposite corner. The Pokemon cringed. It wasn't a particularly strong attack. But this had been going on for about twenty minutes; and it was doubly effective.

Jade was red in the face. Grovyle wasn't only fast; he was smart too. Blade was a better close combatant. (Hence the huge hooked scythes) Grovyle was smart enough to stay out of reach. Second; he used his speed to his advantage to fire a quick Bullet Seed while darting across the case. Third; Blade only knew two attacks that could reach the upper corner; Hydro Pump and Ice Beam. Hydro Pump not only took a lot of energy, it also was a fairly slow attack. Ice Beam was fast enough to get him; but Blade was on such a high level, it would kill the younger Grovyle.

_Ice Beam…_

Her angry thinking gave birth to an idea.

"Blade, Hydro Pump on the other corners!"

Instead of questioning her command, the Kabutops simply followed orders. The Grovyle, perched in the corner, cocked his head to the side; taking in the situation.

"Good, Blade. Now repeat but with Ice Beam!"

It hit Grovyle right then. His corners were iced up. He was "cornered". (Pardon my terrible pun)

"Blade; blast him out of that corner, now!"

Blade fired a fierce Hydro Pump at the confused Grovyle; hitting him dead on. Although it was powerful; it wasn't super-effective, so it only weakened him. Thinking fast, the Grovyle soared down to the exit, lifted a glass cover box, and pressed a large red button. Cannons appeared from the walls.

"Oh shit."

Tennis balls began pummeling Jade and her Pokemon; though the Grovyle darted around them with complete ease and enjoyment.

"Fuck! Blade, Slash through those damn balls!"

He began slicing the tennis balls; but they just kept coming.

"ARRGHHH! Use Sandstorm!" yelled Jade; terribly frustrated.

The battered Kabutops fired up a Sandstorm in the arena. Jade hid behind him. Being a Rock-type, he seemed to have a bubble around him protecting him from the vicious, raging sand. The Grovyle hissed when he got sand in his eyes. He had visibility problems now; and ran into the wall. Unable to continue, he collapsed on the floor; exhausted.

"Go, Poke Ball!" yelled Jade over the roaring winds.

The Poke Ball magically was missed by the tennis balls, and sucked the Grovyle up. It wiggled once, twice, four times, before letting out a pleasant 'ding' and laying still. Blade calmed the sandstorm and pressed the red button again, and Jade walked over and picked it up; kicking aside tennis balls as she approached it. She kissed it as a long-lived tradition, and then pocketed it. Jade owned a Grovyle.

* * *

Yeah yeah, i know- i promised action in this chapter. But with all the heavy stuff going on in the past chapters, i had to lighten the mood a bit. Action coming soon; but Jade has to get pissed off one more time before she can go on her first mission. (: Don't forget to help me name Grovyle by visiting my poll. Remember; Reviews motivate me to update faster (:

Also; one more thing. I'm no good at describing motorcyle. here's a link to take you to a blue version of what the TurboJet looks like in bike form. . Saved me the trouble of going into grueling detail.


	5. Heart of Stone

Chapter 5:

Heart of Stone

Jade walked into Jerry's living room just in time to nearly get a shot of Lysol in the face. She marveled at how anal he was, before laughing. He frowned in his normal serious manner, before clearing his massive throat.

"So… are you ready to meet your new partner?"

Jade's playful smile quickly dissolved. "P-Partner?" she cried.

"Hiya!" chirped a particularly obnoxious voice. "I'm Zach Carter."

Jade slowly curled and uncurled her fist, before turning; fake smile intact. "Why hello, Zachary," she spoke shortly through clenched teeth.

"Actually it's Zachariah; but you can call me that if you like," he chirped; blushing profusely.

Jade was one of the prettiest women he had ever seen. And, not only that, she was powerful. Jerry recognized the look on her face and quickly stepped in.

"Uh, Jade- be nice, okay?" he whispered; smiling at the boy.

"Jerry… may I have a word with you in private… _now_?" she hissed. She stomped into his kitchen and, after a brief apology to Carter, Jerry followed her.

She stared at the boy who was waiting patiently on the couch. He couldn't be _much_ younger than her. Maybe a year or two? He had sparkling grey eyes, shaggy black hair, and a medium-dark complexion. His face was sprinkled with freckles; as many as there was dust. He didn't look intimidating. He didn't look powerful. He looked like a kid.

"I know what you're thinking, Jade."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you, Jeremiah?"

He once again shifted uncomfortably under her cold stare.

"Look; this kid came wandering into here when The Dark Riders killed off his parents about a year ago. He's proven himself a reliable messenger boy. He'll be great. We need you to mentor him… _and_ you need a travel partner."

She glanced at the boy. "I was hoping for a more… you know, _intimidating_ partner? One whom I didn't have to babysit?"

Jerry shook his head. "Look, Jade. Give him a chance…"

"And if I don't?" she growled, cutting him off. He sighed and glared back.

"Then you're off the case and out on your ass."

Jade took a step back; shocked at his resolve.

"Look, Jade. You're not going to get another Clint. Don't count _him_ out because of who he _isn't_."

She grinded her teeth and refused an answer.

"Good day, Agent Stone. You leave for your first mission in two days."

He nodded curtly, and then strode out; leaving Jade to steam. She heard light footsteps, and then a voice.

"Do you uh… want to go to the shooting range?" asked Carter.

Jade mulled it over. They wouldn't have to talk that way; it would be too loud. Although she didn't need the practice.

"Fine," she said shortly, before briskly walking in the direction of the range; Carter having to jog to keep up.

He stopped and picked up his handgun from the coffee table. Jade never waited for him. When they arrived; the place was deserted.

"Where's your gun?" asked Carter.

"I got it," she growled.

Then, in one fluid movement, she grabbed the handgun than was located on her upper thigh and shot five times; scaring the crap out of her rookie partner. She finished, and he watched in amazement as she snatched the target up and waved it in front of him. Five perfect bull's-eyes in a row.

"Your turn," she goaded.

Carter; feeling the need to impress his new mentor, awkwardly gripped the handgun and shakily fired at the target.

First shot; miss.

Second; outer ring.

Third; bull's-eye.

Fourth; middle ring.

Fifth; another bull's-eye.

Although he had made two perfect shots; they had each taken about five minutes to set up.

"Guess you're a little rusty," Jade said rudely as she removed the paper target. But, to her surprise, Carter took it all in stride.

"Can't rust what you never had," he joked. Jade suppressed a slight smile. She decided she still hated him. Didn't she?

* * *

Jade was determined Jerry had it out for her. He sent her and Carter out on a picnic for dinner that night. Jade hated picnics; no matter who with. Carter only made her evening mood worsen. Considerably so.

"So Jade; what's your favorite thing to do?" asked the 20-year-old boy.

"My job," she stated; almost mechanically.

Carter sighed. "You know; that was meant to be a conversation starter."

"I'm aware of that," she snapped.

He quieted quickly, and picked at his food. He had been told great things about Jade Stone. Beautiful, cunning, good fighter; both with and without a weapon, courageous, brave, and kind-hearted deep down.

None of the endearing traits listed were adding up with her moodiness.

"Look; I don't know what I ever did to you, _Jade_, but let's just try to get along, okay? We're stuck together until one of us dies." She flinched.

"That could be arranged, Carter," she snapped; regaining what composure she had. Jade was miserable. She _wanted_ to like him. She honestly did. But she still felt loyalty to Clint…

"Would you stop calling me by my last name? Please; just call me Zach." She sighed, before chewing on her tuna sandwich.

"Whatever you say, Carter."

* * *

Boring chapter- but it had to be written.


End file.
